Eyes in the Wrong Place
by Academy6
Summary: Someone slipped something in his drink. Chack! Don't like, don't read. Please review otherwise. Warnings inside. Enjoy! kisses


**Eyes in the Wrong Place**

**~Warnings: yaoi, cursing, alcohol, unwanted drug use, attempted rape, hinted murder, feeling of the feels, Ooc characters.**

It's been years since Chase has even considered going to place as stupid and crowded as a bar. He probably wouldn't even be here if it wasn't Spicer's birthday. His twenty-first birthday in fact. Chase had made the mistake of telling his consort they could go anywhere he wanted to go. Now they are standing in front of this cheap excuse of a building for drinks.

"Alright, Spicer. Recite the rules to me on more time." Chase commanded when they arrived at the door. The young genius actually rolled his eyes as he turned to the Heylin lord.

"Chase. We've been over this a bajillion of times! I'm an adult now, I think I can take care of myself." He exclaimed with a sigh. But he recited the words after he caught the harsh glare plastered on Chase's face. "Fine. No talking to strangers, no eating weird food, don't leave my drink alone, and don't let _anyone_ take me _anywhere_. Happy?"

Chase smiled while opening the door. "Quite."

The bar wasn't as crowded as Chase had expected it to be. There were only like ten people here. The Heylin lord kept this in mind. Jack didn't seem at all disappointed screaming something similar to "It's just like I dreamt it would be!"

Chase and Jack in two stools next to the counter. A women walked over with a large smile and dark black hair. "What can I get you boys today?" She asked almost seductively. Her eyes were fixed on Spicer who was absolutely oblivious to her, but more focused on the names of each drink.

Chase gave her his best glare as he growled. "Vodka and cranberry. For us both." The women looked up at Chase with dark eyes. But Chase's eyes were darker. "Well I didn't stutter." The women turned on her heal and began preparing the drinks. Jack turned to his lover and glared.

"Stop being so scary. She was just being friendly." Chase scoffed.

"A little to friendly. This is exactly what I'm talking about, Spicer. You're oblivious to everything."

"Am not! I got this Chase." Jack nuzzled his cheek on Chase's shoulder. "And even if I don't I've got you to protect me." Chase nodded at this. The evil lord smirked when the bartender came back with their red drinks and saw Jack hanging off of him.

"Two cranberry Vodka's. Can I get you two anything else." She said with a tired and bored voice.

"No, we're cool." Spicer smiled. The girl left and jack quickly picked up the drink. "Here goes nothing!" He shouted before raising the glass to his lips. Chase raised an eyebrow when Jack closed his eyes and took the drink away from his mouth. "Okay then."

Chase snorted. "Not what you expected?" Jack immediately shook his head.

"Not at all. I think," Spicer's eyes darted around the room before landing out a jukebox on the other side of the bar. "I'm gonna go find some music on the jukebox. Watch my drink, 'kay?" The red head asked. Chase grunted in response, pulling the drink closer to him. Jack ran off to the electronic music machine.

Chase took a sip of his red drink with a frown. This is probably the most boring thing he's done his entire life. He just hopes Spicer keeps his promise and allows him to have his merry way with him. The dark haired man smiled contently.

But his eye twitched when a man sat down next to him and brushed their shoulders together.

"Beer please." A gruff voice said. Chase looked at him out of the corner of his eye. The man wore a black jacket and reeked of cigarettes. "Names Jake if you were wondering."

"Actually, I wasn't." Chase turned in his seat toward his lover who was "dancing" to some song. When he saw Chase staring, he ran toward him with a large smile.

"C'mon, Chase! It's really fun!" Chase chuckled.

"No thank you. I'm fine with just watching." He answered calmly. Jack sighed and took a sip of his drink. He shook his head with a cough which immediately brought concern to Chase's face. But the genius laughed it off.

"I'm okay, calm down hun. I'm just...done with alcohol for the day."

"Good idea. We should leave." The younger let out a breath.

"Okay then. I'm going to the bathroom real quick." Jack ran off before Chase could say otherwise. The Heylin lord turned to pay and stared down at his forgotten drink.

"Leaving so soon? I was just starting to like that albino." The man chuckled and Chase clenched his hand. "You didn't like that one? Alright, tell you what. If I can make you laugh, you have to let your friend stay a bit longer. If I can't, I'll pay for your drinks. What do you think?"

Chase normally wouldn't agree to something like this. But, these drinks were rather pricy. He rolled his eyes and took a large swig of his drink. "Make it quick."

"Okay, okay," Jake rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Why did the scarecrow win the award?" Chase just waved a hand, signally he wasn't going to guess. "Because he was outstanding in the field!" The man laughed rather loudly and Chase shook his head. "You get it? Because he was... Never mind. New one."

Chase pulled his hair, which he had put into a nice, neat braid, to the side as the room suddenly grew in temperature. He scratched his neck and Jake continued.

"Why do you never trust an atom?" Chase's head fogged for a moments and he blink it away with half lidded eyes. Jake smiled. "Because they make up everything." Chase actually smiled at that.

"It's so stupid it's kinda funny." Chase said and rubbed his forehead. He looked up at Jake with a smile. He rested his head on the palm of his hand. "One more. That's it." Jake nodded and rubbed Chase's shoulder but Chase immediantly shook it off.

"What do you call a fake noodle?" Chase only half listened, his eyes closing for a minute as the fog in his head returned. "An Impasta!" When the evil lord's mouth caught up with his brain, he actually started laughing. A genuine laugh unlike the one he has sometimes. If he recalls correctly, Jack had told him a similar joke when they first met. It actually wasn't funny at all.

Chase's eyes widened. He would never laugh at a joke from a stranger. He barley even laughs at the ones from his lover. Something is wrong. He attempted to stand up but his legs wouldn't cooperate and he tipped over into someones arms. He couldn't think straight anymore and he looked up. "J-Jack-"

"Think you drank to much this time, hun?" He felt a arm around his waist pull him closer. His head fell into the crook of Jake's neck. He pushed away but Jake had a death grip on his body. Chase tried talking, to maybe signal to everyone that something wasn't right, but he couldn't talk loud enough.

"You're not, Jack-"

"Of course I am. We're gonna go home okay? Its gonna be fine." Chase felt the cold air on his neck and shiver into the taller man's neck. Jake chuckled. "Cold?"

"Lemme go!" Chase wasn't sure if he shouted or not but he attempted, and failed, to rip himself away from the man. "S-Stop-" lips crashed into his and he struggled even more. Jake had shoved him against a truck door. One hand was in his hair(he'd make sure to rip off this man's face for that alone) while the other was on his hip, pulling him closer into the man's body.

Chase couldn't think. A drug shouldn't be effecting him this much. He heard himself whimper when Jake clawed at his shirt. He could see Jake's face anymore. Just his silhouette over him and covering the moon's light from him.

He'd been stupid enough to drink that drink after ignoring it for a good ten minutes. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He felt Jake's tongue slip into his mouth and with his last conscience thought, he bit down as hard as he possibly could.

"Fuck!" Jake cursed, even though it was muffled. He punched Chase in the stomach, which made the man release him instantly. Jake punched Chase to the ground and as soon as Chase's head hit the pavement, he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Jack whistled as he walked out of the bathroom. Tonight has been awesome so far! Getting to dance around and show off his totally wicked dancing skills to the love of his life. Drinking some fruity stuff that actually contained alcohol. And super amazing sex when he gets home!<p>

Probably his favorite birthday ever! He strolled into the main area and scanned around for his master. Much to his disliking, Chase wasn't there. He walked up to the counter and cautiously confronted the bartender.

"Have you seen where my uh...partner went?" He asked. The brunette smiled, coming closer to whisper in his ear.

"Does it matter? Now you can spend all your time with me~" Jack scowled before pulling away.

"Hands off bitch." He growled. The girl, Abby is the name on her name tag, had wide eyes as he continued. "It's actually very important. Where. Is. Chase." Abby glared daggers at the genius.

"Left with a man about a minute ago. I wasn't really paying attention though so your on your own." Jack growled in frustration and turned to walk out the door. "Hey! One of you need to pay!"

* * *

><p>Jack ran out the door and looked around for Chase. Chase would never leave him alone at a bar and that was a fact. At least not willfully. The parking lot was empty and Jack was deeply concerned. "Chase?" He called out carefully. No one answered.<p>

Thats when he saw two headlights turn on and a car engine start up. The goth ran up to the truck and banged on the hood. "Hey!" He yelled and saw the same man that was with Chase at the bar roll down the window.

"Can I help you?" The man asked casually. Spicer's frowned stayed on his face.

"Where's Chase." The man only smiled and ruffled Jack's red hair.

"Your friend drank some bad drink. He went to puke it up out back. He should be back in by now. You probably just missed him." Jack narrowed his eyes and pulled out his taser gun. Jake's eyes widened to the size of bowling balls and he threw his hands in the air.

"Chase Young doesn't "puke", stupid. And he most certainly wouldn't without telling me. Where. Is. He." The pale boy's dark red eyes almost glowed as he finished his demand. Jake's breathing quickened.

"I-I-" a strained groan from the back seat made Jack look away from the man. Chase was there, in the back seat, with his button up tying his hands behind his back. Now he was only wearing a white tank and his jeans. His hair wasn't in it's braid anymore, now cascading over Chase's face.

Jack's mouth opened in shock before he returned a hard glare to the cowering man in the car. "What the fuck did you do to him!?" He screamed. The man had tears in his eyes.

"Im sorry man! J-Just p-p-put the g-gun down!" Spicer shook his head.

"I can only wish this were a gun." He sad before shooting the man with bolts of electricity. The man shook as the shocks raced through him. Spicer would've laughed but he had other things to attend to. He opened the back door and let wandering eyes check over Chase. The man seemed unharmed other that the raging gash on the side of his head.

He sighed and pulled the older man to his chest. "I can't take you anywhere, can I?" He whispered into Chase's soft hair.

* * *

><p>Chase awoke with a head ache and a weight on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes, groaning when he couldn't sit up properly. He later discovered the weight on him was no other than his love Jack Spicer. The red head was asleep and gripping onto him tightly.<p>

The Heylin warlord reached up and touched the bandage on his head. As he did, the memories of his night out came rushing back to him. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his lover to bring him closer. Spicer did just that, snuggling himself deeper into the older man's chest.

"Sorry, but I took the liberty of killing that man myself. I'm not sure if you wanted to but I didn't think about that 'till after." Jack mumbled. Chase gave a small smile before burying his face into Jack's colored hair.

"My hero."

"Don't think you're off the hook just yet. I'm really mad." Chase sighed at those sentences. Before he could ask why, Jack spoke. "I love the fact that you love protecting me but, If you're not going to protect yourself with the same ferocity than this relationship is unbalance and shit. I never knew how mad I'd feel if something happened to you. I mean, I'd be devastated and beyond pissed. Can you promise me that you'll take care of yourself better?" He begged.

Chase closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just go to sleep...and maybe tomorrow we can enjoy the second half of my birthday?" He asked. All Chase could do was smirk.

***Those feels though:.( I hope everyone enjoyed. I thought that since everyone loves a protective Chase, I could try seeing how they would act if roles were (somewhat) switched. And I think a super pissed of Spicer is hot!**

**I was actually surprised this hasn't been written before. I mean, chase may be the evilest bad guy ever but, he's super attractive. Jake couldn't resist at least trying, right? So yes, please review. I love reviews. :)**

**~Drowning in the fluff-**


End file.
